wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicza wyspa/III/18
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom III | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XVIII. (Rozmyślanie każdego z osadników. — Dalsze prace około budowy okrętu. — 1. Stycznia 1869. — Pióropusz u szczytu wulkanu. — Pierwsze oznaki wybuchu. — Ayrton i Cyrus Smith w zagrodzie. — Poszukiwania w krypcie Dakkara. — Co kapitan Nemo powiedział inżynierowi.) Ze świtem osadnicy przybyli w milczeniu do wyjścia z groty, której nadali miano „krypty Dakkara“ na pamiątkę kapitana Nemo. W tej chwili właśnie trwał odpływ, łatwo im więc przyszło przesunąć się pod arkadę, o której stopy bazaltowe uderzała fala. Łódź z żelaznej blachy pozostawili na miejscu, zabezpieczywszy ją jednak pierwej przed bałwanami morza. Przez nadmiar ostrożności, Pencroff, Nab i Ayrton wyciągnęli ją na maleńkie wybrzeże, dotykające jednego z boków krypty, w którym to punkcie nie groziło jej najmniejsze niebezpieczeństwo. Burza ustała za nadejściem dnia. Ostatnie powarki grzmotu cichły na zachodzie. Deszcz także zaprzestał już padać, ale niebo jeszcze pokryte było chmurami. Biorąc jednak ogólnie, ten miesiąc październik, stanowiący początek wiosny południowej, nie zaczynał się zbyt pomyślnie, i wiatr zdradzał popęd do przeskakiwania z jednego punktu kompasu w drugi, co nie pozwalało liczyć na stałą pogodę. Cyrus Smith i towarzysze, opuściwszy kryptę Dakkara, udali się napowrót drogą do zagrody. Po drodze Nab i Harbert zajęli się odejmowaniem drutu, przeciągniętego przez kapitana pomiędzy zagrodą a kryptą, który mógł się przydać na później. W drodze osadnicy mówili mało. Różnorodne przejścia tej nocy z 15 na 16 października wywarły na nich żywe wrażenie. Ów nieznajomy, którego wpływ pomagał im tak skutecznie, człowiek z którego wyobraźnia ich utworzyła jakiegoś genjusza, kapitan Nemo — już nie istniał. Jego Nautilus wraz z nim spoczywał w głębi przepaści. To też zdawało się wszystkim, że większa jeszcze samotność cięży nad nimi, niż dawniej. Przywykli bowiem, rzec można, do liczenia na tę potężną pomoc, której im teraz miało zabraknąć. Nawet Gedeon Spilett i Cyrus Smith nie mogli się otrząść z takiegoż samego wrażenia. To też zachowywali wszyscy głębokie milczenie podczas całej drogi do zagrody. Około dziewiątej rano osadnicy znaleźli się znowu w pałacu Granitowym. Postanowionem było nieodwołalnie, że czynnie się zabiorą znowu do pracy około budowy okrętu — i Cyrus Smith poświęcił temu zadaniu bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wszystek swój czas i wszystkie starania. Nie można było wiedzieć, co przyszłość dla nich gotuje. W takim tedy stanie rzeczy, ważną rękojmią dla osadników było mieć do rozporządzenia gruntownie zbudowany okręt, zdolny utrzymać się na morzu nawet w czasie burzy i dostatecznie wielki, ażeby się na nim można było puścić w dłuższą i dalszą drogę. Jeżeli po skończeniu okrętu osadnicy nie byliby jeszcze zdecydowani na opuszczenie wyspy Lincolna, i skierowania się bądźto ku archipelagowi polinezyjskiemu na Ocenie Spokojnym, bądź też ku wybrzeżom Nowej Zelandji, to w każdym razie obowiązkiem ich było pospieszyć przynajmniej na wyspę Tabor, dla złożenia tam zapisków odnoszących się do Ayrtona. Był to konieczny środek ostrożności na przypadek gdyby yacht szkocki zjawił się znowu na tych morzach — i pod tym względem nie wolno było zaniedbać niczego. Zabrano się więc znowu gorliwie do robót, Cyrus Smith, Pencroff i Ayrton przy pomocy Naba, Gedeona Spiletta i Harberta, jeżeli tych ostatnich jakiekolwiek ważne zajęcie nie odrywało — pracowali bez przerwy. Konieczną było rzeczą kończyć nowy okręt do pięciu miesięcy, to jest na początek marca — inaczej bowiem nie zdążyliby odwidzieć wyspy Tabor przed burzami równonocnemi, któreby zupełnie tę wycieczkę uniemożliwiły. To też wcale nie tracili ani jednego mgnienia. Zresztą nie potrzebowali się troszczyć o maszty i ożaglowanie, bo wszystko to posiadali, w spadku po Speedy’m. Szło więc tylko przedewszystkiem o ukończenie pudła okrętowego. Koniec roku 1868 upłynął w pośród tych ważnych zajęć, którym prawie wszystkie inne miejsca ustąpiły. Przy końcu półtrzecia miesiąca całe rusztowanie statku było już złożone i oklepkowanie rozpoczęte. Można już było ocenić, że plany dane przez Cyrusa Smitha były doskonałe i że okręt wybornie trzymać się będzie na morzu. Pencroff oddawał się tej pracy z zapalczywą gorliwością; nie ukrywał bynajmniej gniewu, gdy który z towarzyszy zamieniał na chwilę topór cieśli na przybór myśliwski. A jednakże potrzeba było podtrzymywać zapasy Granitowego Pałacu, mając na widoku przyszłą zimę. To było Pencroffowi obojętne. Dzielny marynarz nie rad był tylko, gdy robotników brakło w warstacie. Wtedy mruczał, zrzędził — i z wielkiej irytacji robił sam za sześciu. Pogoda przez cały ten czas była niepomyślna. Przez kilka dni trwały nieznośne skwary, w skutek których atmosfera nasycona elektrycznością wyładowywała się następnie gwałtownemi burzami, wstrząsającemi aż do głębi warstwy powietrzne. Rzadko minął dzień, ażeby dalekie odgłosy grzmotu słyszeć się nie dały. Był to jakby jakiś pomruk głuchy, ale ciągły, podobny do zdarzającego się zwykle w okolicach równikowych globu. 1szy Stycznia 1869 zaznaczył się nawet burzą niesłychanie gwałtowną, w ciągu której piorun uderzył wielekroć w wyspę. Olbrzymie drzewa ugodzone i potrzaskane zostały, pomiędzy innemi owe olbrzymy ocieniające budynki dla drobiu na południowym krańcu jeziora. Czyż meteor ten miał jaki związek z fenomenami, odbywającemi się we wnętrznościach ziemi? Tworzyłże się rodzaj powinowactwa pomiędzy zamętem w powietrzu i zamętem wewnętrznym globu? Cyrus Smith skłonnym był do uwierzenia w coś podobnego, ponieważ to rozhukanie burz łączyło się zawsze z powiększeniem symptomatów wulkanicznych. Jednakże dopiero 3go stycznia Harbert wszedłszy o świcie na wielką Terasę w zamiarze osiodłania onaggasa, postrzegł olbrzymi pióropusz z dymu wznoszący się na szczycie wulkanu. Natychmiast zawiadomił o tem osadników, którzy też zaraz zebrali się dla obserwowania góry Franklina. — Ho! ho! — zawołał Pencroff — na ten raz to już nie proste wyziewy. Zdaje mi się, że olbrzym nie poprzestaje już tylko na oddychaniu, ale i fajkę pali!... Przenośnia ta użyta przez marynarza, charakteryzowała doskonale zmianę jaka zaszła na kraterze wulkanu. Od trzech miesięcy już krater wyrzucał wyziewy mniej zgęszczone, ale pochodzące widocznie tylko z wewnętrznego wrzenia materyj mineralnych. Na ten raz zaś miejsce wyziewów zajęły gęste kłęby dymu, wznoszące się w postaci szarawej kolumny, szerokiej przy osadzie na więcej niż trzysta stóp, a rozszerzającej się jak niezmierny grzyb na wysokości siedmiuset do ośmiuset stóp po nad szczytem góry. — Ogień dostał się już do komina — rzekł Gedeon Spilett. — A nie w naszej mocy go zagasić! — odpowiedział Harbert. — Należałoby co prawda zaprowadzić obyczaj czyszczenia wulkanów — zauważył Nab, z tonem najpoważniejszym w świecie. — Znakomicie Nabie — zawołał Pencroff. — Czy może tybyś zechciał zostać kominiarzem wulkanów? I marynarz wybuchnął grubym śmiechem. Tymczasem Cyrus Smith obserwował z uwagą gęsty dym dobywający się z góry Franklina i nadstawiał nawet ucha jak gdyby chcąc pochwycić jakieś oddalone grzmoty. Po chwili zaś, zwracając się do towarzyszy, od których się nieco oddalił, rzekł: — W istocie, moi przyjaciele — ważna zmiana tu zaszła — nie podobna się łudzić. Materje wulkaniczne nietylko że wrą, ale zajęły się już nawet ogniem i z wszelką pewnością zagraża nam bliski wybuch! — A więc i cóż, — panie Smith — zawołał marynarz — przyjrzymy się temu wybuchowi — a jak się uda, to mu damy brawo! Co do mnie myślę, że nie ma się tu czem zajmować. — To prawda, Pencroffie — odparł Cyrus Smith — ponieważ dawny szlak lawy wciąż jeszcze otwarty i dzięki kierunkowi jego, materje z krateru dotąd zawsze spływały ku północy. A jednakże... — A jednakże — podjął korespondent — ponieważ żadnej korzyści przynieść nam ten wybuch nie może, lepiejby więc było, ażeby nie miał miejsca. — Kto wie? — zawołał marynarz. Może w tym wulkanie znajdować się jakaś drogocenna i pożyteczna materja, którą pobłażliwość wyrzuci — a my potrafimy zużytkować! Cyrus Smith potrząsł głową, jak człowiek niespodziewający się niczego dobrego od fenomenu, który się tak nagle rozwinął. On nie zapatrywał się tak lekko jak Pencroff, na następstwa wybuchu. Chociaż lawy w skutek układu krateru, nie zagrażały bezpośrednio częściom zarosłym i uprawnym wyspy, ale inne zawikłania mogły się pojawić. W istocie, nie często się zdarza, że wybuchom towarzyszy trzęsienie ziemi, a wyspa takiego składu jak wyspa Lincolna, uformowana z tak różnorodnych materjałów — z jednej strony z bazaltów, z drugiej z granitów, z law na północy, z ruchomego gruntu na południu, a więc z materjałów, które nie mogły mieć gruntownej wzajemnej spójni, — kto wie, czy nie narażoną byłaby w razie trzęsienia na rozpadnięcie. Chociaż więc wylew substancyj organicznych nie stanowił zbyt znacznego niebezpieczeństwa, to za to ogólne poruszenie masy ziemi, któreby się udzieliło i wyspie — mogło pociągnąć za sobą nader groźne dla niej następstwa. — Zdaje mi się — rzekł Ayrton, który leżał dotąd na ziemi z uchem przyłożonem do niej — zdaje mi się, że słyszę głuchy turkot, jak gdyby wozu wyładowanego sztabami żelaza. Osadnicy nadstawili ucha z wytężoną uwagą i wnet się przekonali, że Ayrton nie uległ złudzeniu. Z turkotem wspomnianym przez niego łączyły się od chwili do chwili ryki podziemne, tworzące rodzaj „rinforzando“ i cichnęły powoli. Wszystko to sprawiało takie wrażenie, jak gdyby jakiś wicher gwałtowny przeleciał po wnętrznościach globu. Ale nic jednak podobnego do huku we właściwem tego słowa znaczeniu nie dawało się dotąd słyszeć. Wnosić więc z tego było można, że wyziewy i dymy znajdowały wolne przejście przez główny komin, i że przy znacznej obszerności klapy, żadne wysadzenie nie nastąpi, żadnego wybuchu nie trzeba się obawiać. — Ha!... — zawołał słysząc te konkluzje Pencroff... — Wróćmy więc do roboty! Niech tam sobie góra Franklina pali fajkę, ryczy, jęczy, miota ogniem i płomieniem — wszystko to nie powód, aby nic nie robić... Nuże Ayrtonie, Nabie, Harbercie, panie Cyrus, panie Spilett — wszyscy dziś muszą przyłożyć ręki do dzieła. Dzisiaj przypada nam przypasować całe obrzeże okrętu, a przy takiej robocie tuzin ramion to nie nadto. Chcę ażeby nim miną dwa miesiące nasz nowy Bonawentura — zachowamy mu bowiem to imię, nie prawdaż? — pływał już po wodach portu Balonowego! A więc ani godziny do stracenia nie ma! Wszyscy osadnicy, których ramion zażądał Pencroff, zeszli do warstatu i zabrali się do założenia owego obrzegu okrętu, składającego się z grubych belek tworzących opaskę każdego statku i spajających gruntownie wszystkie części jego skieletu. Ważna to i ciężka była robota, w której wszyscy mieli wziąć udział. To też pracowali gorliwie przez cały ten dzień 3go stycznia, nie troskając się wcale wulkanem, którego zresztą nie można było spostrzedz z wybrzeża pod Granitowym Pałacem. Raz jednak czy dwa, wielkie cienie, które zasłoniły nagle słońce, opisujące swój łuk dniowy po niezmiernie czystem niebie, były wskazówką, że gęsty obłok dymu przeszedł pomiędzy kręgiem słońca a wyspą. Wiatr wiejący od morza unosił te wszystkie wyziewy na zachód. Cyrus Smith i Gedeon Spilett zauważyli wybornie te zachmurzenia się przechodnie i kilkakrotnie udzielili sobie nawzajem spostrzeżeń, odnoszących się do widocznego wzrostu zjawiska wulkanicznego — ale się robota przez to nie przerwała. Zresztą było rzeczą najwyższego interesu dla osadników, pod wszelkiemi względami dokończyć okrętu w terminie jak najkrótszym. Wobec okoliczności, jakie się mogły przedstawić, bezpieczeństwo osadników zyskałoby silniejszą rękojmię. Kto wie, czy ten okręt nie miał być pewnego dnia ich jedynem schronieniem? Wieczorem, po wieczerzy, Cyrus Smith, Gedeon Spilett i Harbert weszli znowu na Wielką Terasę. Noc już całkiem zapadła, ciemność więc powinna była dopomódz do rozpoznania, czy do wyziewów i dymów nagromadzonych około paszczy wulkanu, łączyły się bądźto płomienie, bądźteż roztopione materje, wyrzucone przez ognistą górę. — Krater w ogniu! — zawołał Harbert, który jako żywszy od swoich towarzyszy, pierwszy wbiegł na Terasę. Góra Franklina, odległa o sześć mil mniej więcej, przedstawiała się w tej chwili w postaci gigantycznej pochodni, u szczytu której miotało się kilka burych płomieni. Tyle dymu, tyle sadzy i popiołów niezawodnie musiało być domięszanych do tych płomieni, że blask ich, mocno przyćmiony, nie odbijał się żywo na tle ciemności nocnych. Ale rodzaj jakiegoś płowego światła rozścielał się nad wyspą i odcinał w mglistych zarysach części zarosłe na pierwszym planie wyspy. Olbrzymie kłęby poplątanych dymów zaciemniały wyżyny niebios, a na wskróś ich przelśniewało jeszcze gwiazd kilka. — Postępy nader gwałtowne! — ozwał się inżynier. — Nic w tem dziwnego — odrzekł korespondent. — Zbudzenie się wulkanu datuje się już od pewnego czasu. Przypominasz pan sobie, Cyrusie, że pierwsze wyziewy pojawiły się mniej więcej w epoce odbywanych przez nas poszukiwań w rozgałęzieniach góry Franklina, dla odkrycia schronienia kapitana Nemo. Było to, jeżeli się nie mylę, około 15go października. — Tak jest! — odpowiedział Harbert — a odtąd minęło już dwa i pół miesiąca! — Ognie więc podziemne wykłuwały się przez dziesięć tygodni i dziwu nie ma tedy, że obecnie rozwijają się z taką gwałtownością! — Czy nie czujecie jakby drzenia ziemi? — zapytał Cyrus Smith. — W istocie — odrzekł powoli korespondent — ale ztąd jeszcze do trzęsienia ziemi... — Ja też nie twierdzę, że nam zagraża trzęsienie ziemi — odpowiedział Cyrus Smith — i niechaj nas Bóg od niego zachowa! Bynajmniej. To drzenie jest wynikiem natężenia ognia wewnętrznego. Kora ziemska jest niczem innem, jeno ścianą kotła parowego, a wiadomo wam, że ściana kotła pod naciskiem gazów drzy jak dźwięczna płyta. Takie to właśnie zjawisko mamy w tej chwili przed sobą. — Co za wspaniałe snopy ognia! — zawołał Harbert. W tej chwili trysnął z krateru rodzaj fajerwerku, którego blasku nawet wyziewy zmniejszyć nie zdołały. Tysiące lśniących się ułomków i ostrościętych głazów, rozpryskiwało się na wszystkie strony. Niektóre, przenosząc kopułę dymów, pękały gwałtownie, pozostawiając po sobie istną pałającą kurzawę. Wybuchowi temu towarzyszyły następujące po sobie bez przerwy wystrzały, przypominające trzask i darcie powietrza, wywołane wystrzałem całej baterji kartaczownic. Cyrus Smith, korespondent i towarzyszący im młodzieniec, przebywszy całą godzinę na Wielkiej Terasie, zeszli napowrót na wybrzeże i powrócili do Granitowego Pałacu. Inżynier był zamyślony, zatroskany nawet do tego stopnia, że Gedeon Spilett uznał za potrzebne spytać go, czy przeczuwa jakie bliskie niebezpieczeństwo, będące pośrednim lub bezpośrednim wynikiem wybuchu. — Tak — i nie — odpowiedział Cyrus Smith. — Czyż jednak — podjął znowu korespondent — największem nieszczęściem, jakie by nas mogło ugodzić, nie byłoby trzęsienie ziemi, któreby przewróciło z gruntu wyspę? Otóż, tego nie zdaje mi się, ażebyśmy się obawiać potrzebowali, ponieważ wyziewy i lawy znalazły wolną drogę do wylania się na zewnątrz. — To też — odparł Cyrus Smith — ja nie obawiam się trzęsienia, w rozumieniu jakie się nadaje zwyczajnie konwulsjom globu, wywołanym przez napad wyziewów podziemnych. Ale inne przyczyny mogą sprowadzić straszne klęski. — Jakieżto, mój drogi Cyrusie? — Nie potrafię na to opowiedzieć jeszcze gruntownie — muszę się przyjrzeć, muszę odwidzić górę. Nim kilka dni minie, będę już miał wyrobione w tej kwestji przekonanie. Gedeon Spilett nie napierał i wkrótce, pomimo wystrzałów wulkanu, których natężenie rosło — a wszystkie echa wyspy je powtarzały — otóż pomimo tego wszystkiego mieszkańcy Granitowego Pałacu w śnie głębokim się pogrążyli. Upłynęły trzy dni, 4 5 i 6 stycznia. Praca około budowy okrętu nie ustawała — a inżynier nie wdając się w bliższe objaśnienia, napędzał całą swoją powagą do pospiechu. Góra Franklina miała w tej chwili na sobie kaptur z ciemnego obłoku, groźnej powierzchowności, i wraz z płomieniami wyrzucała rozpalone skały, z których wiele spadało napowrót w krater. Ta okoliczność wywoływała na usta Pencroffa — uparcie oceniającego ten fenomen tylko z jego stron zabawnych — następującą uwagę: — Patrzajcie! Olbrzym bawi się kubkiem z gałką! (bilboguet) — olbrzym pokazuje sztuki. I w istocie wyrzucone już ciała spadały napowrót w otchłań i nie zdawało się, iżby lawy, wzdęte przez nacisk wewnętrzny podniosły się już aż do otworu krateru. Wyżłobione przez lawy koryto u brzegu krateru z północo-wschodniej strony, widzialne w części, nie przeprowadzało żadnego strumienia na stok północnej góry. Wśród tego, jakkolwiek nagliła praca około budowy okrętu, i inne jeszcze zajęcia wymagały obecności osadników na rozmaitych punktach wyspy. Przedewszystkiem trzeba było udać się do zagrody gdzie stado dzikich baranów i kóz znajdowało się w zamknięciu, aby odnowić zapas karmu dla tych zwierząt. Stanęła tedy umowa, że Ayrton pospieszy tam nazajutrz 7 stycznia — a ponieważ on sam mógł wystarczyć robocie, oczekującej w zagrodzie, do której był zresztą nawykły; pewne zdziwienie przeszło tedy Pencroffa i innych, gdy usłyszeli jak inżynier odezwał się do Ayrtona. — Skoro pan idziesz jutro do zagrody, będę ci towarzyszył. — Ach! panie Cyrusie — zawołał na te słowa marynarz, nasze dni pracy policzone, a jeżeli pan sobie w ten sposób urządzisz wycieczkę — przyprawi to nas o stratę czterech rąk! — Jutro powrócimy — odrzekł Cyrus Smith — a co do mnie potrzebuję być w zagrodzie. Pragnę rozpoznać jak się mają rzeczy z wybuchem... — Wybuchem! wybuchem!... — zawołał Pencroff, z miną wielce niezadowoloną!.. Co mi to za ważna rzecz ten wybuch, z którego ja nic sobie nie robię! Pomimo jednak protestacyj marynarza, wycieczka zamierzona przez inżyniera utrzymała się na dzień jutrzejszy. Harbert byłby chętnie towarzyszył Cyrusowi Smithowi, ale bał się zrobić przykrość Pencroffowi, oddalając się. Nazajutrz o świcie, Cyrus Smith i Ayrton, na wózku zaprzężonym w oba onaggasy, skręcili drogą do zagrody i tęgim nią kłusem popędzili. Po nad lasem przelatywały grube chmury, którym krater góry Franklina dostarczał bez przerwy materji sadzowatych. Chmury te, toczące się często w przestworzu, składały się widocznie z substancyj samorodnych. Jawnem było że nie samym tylko dymom wulkanu zawdzięczały swój ciężar i nieprzezroczystość. Pył szczątków mineralnych jak np. puzzolana w proszku i szarawe popioły, tak delikatne jak najsubtelniejsza mączka, wisiały zawieszone w pośród grubych zwojów tych chmurzysk. Popioły te mają taką trwałość, że widziano je nieraz utrzymujące się w powietrzu całemi miesiącami. Po wybuchu z r. 1783 w Islandji, przez więcej niż rok powietrze było w ten sposób przeciążone pyłami wulkanicznemi, przez które zaledwie przebić się mogły promienie słońca. Najczęściej jednak takie materje sproszkowane opadają na dół i tu właśnie zaszło coś podobnego. Cyrus Smith i Ayrton zaledwie przybyli do zagrody, gdy rodzaj czarniawego brzegu, podobnego do lekkiego myśliwskiego prochu, spadł nagle i zmienił w mgnieniu oka powierzchowność otaczającego ich gruntu. Drzewa, łąki wszystko znikło pod pokładem mającym grubości wiele cali. Na szczęście jednak wiatr pociągał od północo-wschodu i największa część chmury poszła rozsypać się nad morzem. — Oto czas osobliwy, panie Smith — ozwał się Ayrton. — I rzecz ważna — odrzekł inżynier. Ta puzzolana, te pumeksy sproszkowane, słowem ta cała kurzawa mineralna, wskazuje jak głęboki zamęt odbywa się w warstwach niższych wulkanu. — Nie możnaż jednak co na to poradzić? — Nie — chyba zdać sobie sprawę z postępu fenomenu. Zajmij się więc Ayrtonie wszystkiem, co jest do zrobienia w zagrodzie. Ja zaś, przez ten czas, pójdę w górę aż po za źródła Czerwonego potoku i zbadam stan góry na jej stoku północnym. A potem... — A potem... panie Smith? — A potem odwidzimy kryptę Dakkara... Chcę widzieć... No, koniec końców — przybędę po ciebie za dwie godziny. Po wysłuchaniu tego, Ayrton wszedł w podwórze zagrody i w oczekiwaniu na powrót inżyniera, zajął się baranami i kozami, które zdały się uczuwać pewien niepokój wobec pierwszych oznak wybuchu. Przez ten czas zaś Cyrus Smith zapędził się aż na grzbiet wschodniej ściany, okrążył Czerwony potok, i doszedł wreszcie do miejsca gdzie towarzysze jego odkryli źródło siarczane, w czasie pierwszej ich wycieczki. Rzeczy się od tego czasu ogromnie zmieniły. Zamiast jednej kolumny dymu, naliczył ich trzydzieści wybuchających z ziemi, jak gdyby je gwałtownie wypierał z pod spodu stempel jaki. Jawnem było, że kora ziemska podlegała w tym punkcie przerażającemu naciskowi. Atmosferę przesycał gaz siarczany, wodoród, kwas węglany wszystko to w połączeniu z wyziewami wodnemi. Cyrus Smith czuł jak drżą mu pod nogami owe tufy wulkaniczne, któremi cała przestrzeń tu była zasiana, będące niczem innem jeno popiołami, zamienionemi przez czas w twarde bryły. Dotychczas jednak nie spostrzegł inżynier nigdzie śladu nowych law. Dokładniej jeszcze sprawdził to, obserwując cały stok północny góry Franklina. Tumany dymu i płomieni wyrywały się z krateru; grad łuszczyn i szczątków metalicznych spadał na ziemię; ale najmniejszy wylew lawy nie odbywał się przez gardziel samą krateru, co dowodziło, że poziom materyj wulkanicznych nie doszedł dotychczas do wyższego otworu głównego komina. — A wolałbym, żeby już tak było! — rzekł sam do siebie Cyrus Smith. Miałbym przynajmniej pewność, że lawy poszły zwykłą swoją drogą. A któż wie czy się nie przeleją przez jaką nową paszczę? Niebezpieczeństwo jednak i nie w tem jeszcze! Kapitan Nemo wybornie przeczuwał! — Nie, niebezpieczeństwo nie tutaj! Tak mówiąc z sobą Cyrus Smith posunął się aż do olbrzymiej drogi, której przedłużenie obraniało wąską zatokę Rekina. Mógł więc obejrzeć dostatecznie z tej strony stare smugi lawy. Nie pozostawało dlań najmniejszej wątpliwości, że ostatni wybuch miał miejsce nadzwyczaj oddalonej epoce. Wówczas, wrócił się, nadstawiając ucha na turkoty podziemne brzmiące jakby nieprzerwany grzmot, akcentowany tylko mocnemi wystrzałami. O dziewiątej rano był już z powrotem w zagrodzie. Ayrton czekał na niego. — Zwierzęta zaopatrzone już — panie Smith — rzekł, witając go. — Bardzo dobrze, Ayrtonie. — Zdają się być niespokojne, panie Smith. — Nic dziwnego, instynkt u nich się odzywa, a instynkt nigdy nie myli. — Jeżeli pan chce, ażebyśmy teraz... — Weź ze sobą pochodnię i przyrząd do krzesania ognia, Ayrtonie — odrzekł inżynier — i ruszajmy. Ayrton wykonał, co mu polecono. Onaggasy wyprzężone błądziły po zagrodzie. Bramę zamknięto z zewnątrz i Cyrus Smith, poprzedzając Ayrtona skręcił ku zachodowi, wąską ścieżką wiodącą ku wybrzeżu. Obadwaj szli po ziemi wywatowanej przez sproszkowane materje, spadłe z chmury. Żaden czworonog nie pojawił się w lasach. Nawet ptaki gdzieś ponikły. Niekiedy przelotny wiatr podejmował warstwę popiołu i dwaj osadnicy, zawinięci nieprzezroczystym tumanem, nie widzieli się nawzajem. Zwykle w takim razie nie zapominali o zasłonięciu sobie chustką oczu i ust, ponieważ tuman podobny groził im oślepieniem i uduszeniem. Cyrus Smith i Ayrton nie mogli w takich warunkach iść żywo. A nadto powietrze było ciężkie, jak gdyby tlen jego w części spłonął i stał się do oddychania nieprzydatnym. Co sto kroków musieli stawać dla pochwycenia oddechu. Było więc już po dziesiątej, gdy inżynier i jego towarzysz dotarli do grzebienia owej niezmiernej gromady skał bazaltowych i porfirytycznych, która stanowiła wybrzeże północno-zachodnie wyspy. Ayrton i Cyrus Smith poczęli zstępować z tego stromego wybrzeża idąc mniej więcej tąż samą niegodziwą drogą, która w pośród owej burzliwej nocy przywiodła ich do krypty Dakkara. W biały dzień schodzenie to było mniej niebezpieczne, a zresztą warstwa popiołów, okrywająca gładkość skał, pozwalała mocniejszego oparcia nodze na tych pochyłościach. Maleńkie rozgałęzienie góry, stanowiące przedłużenie wybrzeża, na wyżynie około czterdziestu stóp, wkrótce pokazało im już kres swój. Cyrus Smith przypomniał sobie, że rozgałęzienie owo schylało się łagodnym spadkiem aż nad sam poziom morza. Jakkolwiek trwał w tej chwili odpływ, wybrzeże jednak nie było odsłonięte i fale, zbrudzone pyłem wulkanicznym uderzały bezpośrednio o skały już w morze wysunięte. Cyrus Smith i Ayrton odszukali bez trudu wejście do krypty Dakkara i zatrzymali się pod ostatnią skałą, tworzącą rodzaj nadmorskiego progu. — Łódź z blachy żelaznej musi tam być? ozwał się inżynier. — Jest panie Smith — odrzekł Ayrton, przyciągając do siebie lekki statek ukryty pod arkadą. — Siadajmy Ayrtonie. Dwaj osadnicy usiedli w łodzi. Lekkie zakołysanie się fal posunęło ich nieco głębiej pod sklepienie pochyłe krypty, a tam, Ayrton, skrzesawszy ognia, zapalił latarnię, potem zaś, pochwycił za wiosło, postawiwszy jeszcze pierwej latarnię na dziobie czółna, tak aby rzucała światło naprzód. Cyrus Smith ujął za ster i skierował łódź w pośród mroków krypty. Już tu nie było Nautilusa co by olśnił ogniami swemi tę ponurą jaskinię. Może promieniowanie elektryczne, podsycane wciąż przez swoje potężne ognisko, trwało jeszcze na dnie wód; żaden jednak blask nie dobywał się z otchłani, kędy spoczął kapitan Nemo. Światło latarni, jakkolwiek niewystarczające, pozwalało jednak inżynierowi posuwać się naprzód, przy starannem trzymaniu się prawego boku krypty. Grobowe milczenie panowało pod tem sklepieniem, przynajmniej w części jego przedniej, ponieważ wkrótce Cyrus Smith usłyszał wyraźnie powark dobywający się z wnętrzności góry. — To wulkan — rzekł. Za chwilę, razem z tym odgłosem i połączenia chemiczne zdradziły się żywym zapachem — i wyziewy siarczane chwyciły za gardło inżyniera i jego towarzysza. — Oto czego się obawiał kapitan Nemo! — szepnął Cyrus Smith — i twarz mu lekko pobladła. — A jednak trzeba dojść aż do kresu. — Dalej więc — odrzekł Ayrton, zgiąwszy się nad wiosłami, i popchnął łódź ku węzgłowiu krypty. We dwadzieścia pięć minut po wpłynięciu do groty, łódź przybiła do ściany zamykającej ją i tam się zatrzymała. Wówczas Cyrus Smith, wszedłszy na swoją ławę oprowadził latarnię po różnych częściach tej ściany, oddzielającej kryptę od środkowego komina wulkanu. Jakaż była grubość tej ściany? Sto stóp, czy dziesięć — na to nikt nie był odpowiedzieć zdolny. Ale odgłosy podziemne zanadto dobrze dawały się pochwycić, ażeby ściana miała być zbyt grubą? Inżynier obejrzawszy mur w kierunku linji horyzontalnej, osadził następnie latarnię na końcu wiosła — i począł ją obwodzić na większej wysokości po bazaltowej ścianie. Tam, przez ledwo widzialne szczeliny, przez źle połączone pryzmy dobywał się dym gryzący, zagęszczający powietrze jaskini. Pęknięcia ostrzyły ścianę, a niektóre ostrzej zarysowane dochodziły prawie do wysokości dwóch do trzech stóp po nad poziom wody w krypcie. Cyrus Smith przebył naprzód kilka chwil w głębokiej zadumie. Potem zaś wyszeptał jeszcze te słowa: — O tak! kapitan miał słuszność! Tu się kryje niebezpieczeństwo i niebezpieczeństwo straszliwe! Ayrton nie rzekł nic na to — tylko na znak Cyrusa Smitha pochwycił znowu za wiosło — i w pół godziny potem on i inżynier wychodzili już z krypty Dakkara.